paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the WarRock
This is the 4th Gaming Story Characters * Ryder * Carlos * Chase * Marshall * Glaz * Skye * Rocky * Zuma * Rubble * Jake * Everest * NIU and DERBARAN war Soldiers Plot The Discovery of WarRock Carlos and Tracker are at the Meteor crash site on Crater. when they get closer on the Rock, Tracker steps on the Meteor and Carlos sees a note where Tracker stepped: Carlos Reads: The WarRock will not fall onto the NIU and the DERBARANS. whoever finds this note will keep the Files. Across the Battlefields on Xauen, Cadoro and Thamugadi. Without hesitation Helicopters and Tanks are Moving in and that was from the NIU and DERBARAN forces fighting a tense war on Crater but when the 2 factions sees Carlos and Tracker carried a note about the 3 war files. they drew fire to hit them but they were saved by the PAW PATROL Coalition Force led by Glaz. Tracker thanks Glaz for saving their lives. The Pups Joins the War At the lookout Chase and Zuma compete in a One on One Match on the Lookout's Kill House, Ryder and the Others are at the Control Room watching the Duel. Ryder heard his Pup pad ringing and Glaz called him informing that he was at War with the NIU Forces. He informs that Carlos and Tracker will participate the War with Glaz. Glaz asked Ryder, Rocky and Zuma to Help the NIU on ODYSSEY. Ryder called the Pups to the lookout. Before they enter to the Elevator. Marshall fires his Rocket Launcher and flies towards the Elevator crashing to the pups. Marshall said "Wew! that was Close." The Pups laughed, when they reach at the Change Room they switched into their Military Gear instead of their Normal Attire. When they Reach topside Chase said "Ready to action Commander Ryder, Sir!" Ryder said "Thanks for Responding Comrade Pups." Ryder Briefs that they will Participate the war again. this time, they armed with latest weaponry from Pup Bar 1918 to K2. Glaz called the Paw Patrol and he needs help on the lines on the NIU side on Thamugadi. So Ryder sends All the Pups to help including himself. The War On Thamugadi When they arrived on Thamugadi. Rocky lead the Assault using tanks, Chase and Ryder lead the On Foot defense. Skye pilots a Helicopter to decimate the Derbaran on Foot. Marshall, Rubble, Zuma and Glaz capture the flags. When they capture the Flags they begin to assault the main base of the Derbaran. The Derbaran defended their base but their advisor said that they will fall back to Prepare to bomb a place. The Derbaran fell back and the War Begins. The Paw Patrol rallied to Glaz back to the Main NIU Base. Glaz said that he gained some intelligence that they will find 9 War Pieces. Glaz said that The Paw Patrol will lead Nine 4-man Squads. Glaz sends them to these Locations. Glaz called Everest and Tracker to participate with the Paw Patrol to get the pieces. * Ryder-Xauen * Chase-Marien * Marshall-Malta * Skye-Khyber * Rubble-Zakhar * Rocky-Banish Garden * Zuma-Paroho * Everest-Blue Storm * Tracker-Lost Temple * Paw Patrol-KhaliCategory:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander After this they Spread out to find the 10 pieces and form the Treasure. Carlos and Glaz will station their progress at their headquarters LETS GO TO AFTER THAT After the Gather When the Paw Patrol finished the Conflict on Khali. The pieces of the Project begin to Glow. Glaz said "You managed to see the Real War Project." Chase asked "What is it?" Glaz replied "It's a meteorite fallen from the sky as stars." Tracked said "Si.... We see a note that somewhere at the Derbaran headquarters on Conturas." Chase added "Me and the Pups Managed to get the pieces before the Enemy soldier has it." The Pieces glowed and forms a puzzle with a message. "You found the Place of the WarRock now take it to the Biometrics Laboratory and Examine it there." The Bio Lab When the Paw Patrol reaches the Bio Lab. Chase sees 8 soldiers Ryder commands the Pups to defeat the Soldiers. They killed the Derbaran soldiers. Ryder sees a computer and proceed to download the Files. when Ryder opened the File. It was a message from Glaz. "You ended the War with the NIU... now you may take the break you deserve." Ryder, Carlos and the Pups teleports from the Bio lab to the lookout and rest after a war. A new mission When the Paw Patrol and Carlos arrived on the lookout. they see a letter contains various medals for them. Ryder takes the Letter and Reads it in front of the Pups and Carlos: "For your bravery and participation of the war I hereby present you the Medals of valor of the WarRock." Ryder takes all the medals and pins it on the Pups collar and Carlos' pocket. Chase asked Ryder "is there any more?" Ryder opens the box and sees another note: "A fragment from the WarRock is gone missing again. Find it and discover something." Ryder said "Looks like we have another mission." Ryder turned around and sees the Pups, Carlos, Alex, Jake decked in Military attire. Ryder said "We are ready to roll." And Everyone yelled "AND MOVE OUT!" To BE CONTINUED! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossovers